Rainbow Sentai MoonRangers Vs Sonic the Hedgehog
by Kristina Kittensworth
Summary: It is the special crossover of Rainbow Sentai MoonRangers and Sonic the Hedgehog or Sonic X called, "Rainbow Sentai MoonRangers vs. Sonic the Hedgehog". Although, this is not a fight. I don't know why I get "vs" word after I watch some Super Sentai crossover series like Tensou Sentai Goseigers Vs. Shinkengers.


*That Saturday morning, the students were seen in the moon outdoor park of the Moon Prep Boarding School. Some of the students learn how to cook foods and skewers with outdoor barbeque grills. With Sera and her friends, some of them are sitting on the outdoor chairs with tables and some were playing with Sera's white cat; Luna and Aysel is tossing the beach ball back at Midori. Since this is the weekend off, every student can wear their own clothes instead of the weekdays' school uniforms*

Sera: *wearing the white apron and is seen wearing the white T-shirt with colorful Chaos Emeralds on it, blue knee shorts, white ankle socks and blue sneakers. She is frying the raw Japanese BBQ meats on the BBQ grill with a spatula and a cooking thong*

Akira: *in a grey shirt and some short jeans*

Nemi: *has black jeans and black shirt on doing her nails under a tree shade.*

Midori: *she is wearing a green shirt and sports shorts playing soccer with Kaito and Tano*

Azura: *sitting at the bench with Minako and Coby in their normal clothes. Azura is in a light blue shirt with shorts, Minako has pink dress on and Coby has a purple shirt and jeans on*

Sera: *finishing frying the meat and some corns and put them out from the Japanese barbecue grill to paper plates on the picnic table. She rings the triangle bell* Lunch is ready! *put the triangle bell on the portable counter and then fry some frank sausages so she can make chili dogs and chili cheese dogs while humming a song*

*Everyone comes to table, grabbing a plate and then some food*

Akira: Let's eat!

*Everyone starts to eat*

Midori: Wow, this taste really good.

Tano: I'll say!

Sera: *giggles* I've been learning how when I was 8 years old outside of the orphanage. My name was used to be Miku until Luna Spirit came to me and reveal my true birth name was Sera.

Kin: I see...

Minako: Well, we are gonna still call you "Sera" anyway. 84 percent. Your real name after all.

Sera: I would like that. *finish frying 10 frank sausages and put them in 10 hot dog buns on the large serving plate. She pour some chili sauce on top of 4 hot dogs* Chili hot dogs and plain ones are ready. *put the serving plate of hot dogs on the picnic table. She sat down next to Akira and they start eating*

Kaito: *eating a normal sausage*

Minako: *carefully eats her chill dog* Mmm.

Sera: *add a cheddar cheese shreds on her chili dog from the plastic bag of shredded cheddar cheese* Hmm...^^ *drinks a cup of apple juice*

*Everyone eats their chili dogs nicely as they like it. Then, they stop as they hear a distant sound. Everyone stop as well. They turn and saw a giant ship of Eggman flew past above this school building*

Kaito: What the heck is that?!

Ken: It's a flying battleship!

Minkao: Oh my...

*Then, Bokkun flew in and float above these students about 8 feet*

Bokkun: Hey, you loser. Nobody move. I got a message from the doc. Hahahaha!

Sera: Tell us who you are!

Bokkun: Oh me? I'm just Bokkun. A humble messenger of destruction letting know what's going on.

Minako: What?!

Ken: You know about the ship.

Midori: Let's beat him up!

Bokkun: Woah! Ever heard of "don't shoot the messenger?" Anyway, I got message! *turns on his little TV to show Doctor Eggman's face*

Dr. Eggman: Hello, Moonians. I am the great the most cunning scientist in the world!

Kin: Scientist?

Sera: Did he knows about Moonians like us?

Ken: I'm not sure...

Eggman: Now I am here because I saw where shouts of gem of absolute power called a Chaos Emerald here. Now I'm gonna tear down this school until I find that darn Chaos Emerald!

Akira: What? He can't do that!

Tano: We got to stop him.

Bokku: *turns of the tv and runs away* Sorry, but I'm out of here!

Sera: *took off her apron and toss it aside* Not if we can help it! *zaps Bokkun to knock him down with her Luna Magic beam rays from her eyes*

Bokkun: Owww! AHHHHH! *cries and flies away faster back to the big ship*

Ken: Don't worry about the small things, Sera. We got a bigger problem to deal with.

*But they stopped and turn to see two jets. The first one is where Tails is driving and Amy Rose is behind him. The second one is where Knuckles is driving and both Cream the Rabbit and Cheese were behind Knuckles. Sonic the Hedgehog is standing on Tails' left jet wing*

Sera: *gasps* Look! Over there!

Kin: Who are those guys...

Tails: Okay, team. Just like we practice... Sonic, you know what to do.

Sonic: Right on, Tails!

Knuckles: Hm. Of course you get all the action...

Amy Rose: Yes, be careful my love...

Cream: Careful, Mr. Sonic.

Sonic: YAAAAHOO! *jumps off the jet and spins in the air on to the ship holding the ring smashing through the ship*

Students: *amazed* Ooh...

Sera: *whispers* I have to do something to help him. He can't fight Eggman alone. He could be seriously hurt. *morphs herself into Princess MoonWhite. Her white angelic wings appeared on her back and flew off to help Sonic*

Kin: There Sera goes. I'm pretty sure these guys got it handled...

Ken: Indeed!

*Inside the big ship, Sonic is smashing Eggman's robots one by one with ease with his super fast speed*

Sera: *flew in after Sonic and help him destroy these Eggbots with sword* Hya! Ha!

Sonic: Huh?! *sees Sera but focuses on destroying Eggman's robots with fast speed. He runs around and takes many of them out in single strikes*

Sera: *makes her sword vanishes* I hate to do this, but I have to so that hedgehog won't be exhausted. *uses magic to destroy all Eggman's robots*

Sonic: *suddenly sees all the robots gone destroyed* Huh? That's weird... *he stops to look and see Sera* Hey get out of here. It's a bit to dangerous for anyone in here, don't you know?

Sera: *ran up to Sonic* I don't know who you are. But I am a hero like you. I'm Princess MoonWhite the protector of the galaxy, my white moon home kingdom and the universes. Forgive me for getting myself involved in your doing. I just came here to help you so you don't have to do this alone. Otherwise, you will be all worn out.

Sonic: It's no biggie. I kick Egghead's butt all the time. No sweat or exhaustion... Anyway, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you. Anyway, you got get yourself out of here. The old Egghead is my deal... I'm thankful for the help and all, but I'm afraid you can't keep up with my speed.

Sera: My wings are my speed. *spreads out her white angelic wings from her back so she flew around Sonic fast as him*

Sonic: Impressive. Okay, I guess you can stick around. Now to find Egghead! *goes running to search for Eggman*

Sera: *uses her super speed flight and flew fast next to Sonic to help him find Eggman* Sonic, I can sense Eggman's whereabouts with my magic sense. This way! *turn left and found Eggman*

Sonic: *follows by* Well then, Egghead. The same old stick again...

Eggman: Well, well, if isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. My arch nemesis and umm... *sees Sera* And you brought a friend. A Moonian... How cute. Sonic needs help.

Sera: I am Princess MoonWhite. The heroine of the white moon kingdom and the protector of the universes. We came here to stop you and I order you to leave this moon in peace.

Eggman: I'll leave until I get my Chaos Emerald... for now both of you... GET A LOAD OF THIS! *he pushes a big red button which appears a giant robot spider*  
ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE THE EGG SPIDER!

Sonic: Shoot, Egghead. How original not like used that before.

Sera: Don't worry, Sonic. We can fight this thing together.

Sonic: It's no sweat. I never worry, Sera. You should learn that! *jumps up high in the air and starts homing attacking the egg spider*

Egg Spider: *gets hit hard* Rah!

Sera: *chop the egg spider's neck to behead it with her Luna Magic Sword that became longer enough to cut off its head*

Sonic: *sees this* Woah!

Eggman: Oh dear...

*The egg spider falls down with no head so it can't function*

Sera: Well, Sonic, we did great. Luckily, you attack its body parts just to distract it while I behead it. *giggles*

Sonic: Well, I guess...

Eggman: Mwahahahahahaha!

Sera: *turn to Eggman* What's so funny?

Eggman: While you were fighting, my robots and I already got what I needed. *holds up a purple chaos emerald*

Sonic: A Chaos Emerald?!

Eggman: And now I have all seven! Now get lost! *pushes a button and makes a large hole appear under them which ejects them both*

Sonic: Woah! *falls and the hole closes on them both*

Sera: *conjured up her wings on her back so she swoop towards Sonic and caught him into her arms* Gotcha!

Sonic: Phew.. Thanks, Sera..

Sera: Don't mention it. *flew down to the park ground where her friends were at and she put him down*

Sonic: *looks up and sees Eggman's ship is gone* Drat... He got away...

Kin: Woah... A talking hedgehog?!

Azura: S-Sera, are you okay?

Sera: Yes. I help Sonic defeat those robots and Eggman got this big diamond he call it a Chaos Emerald.

Akira: I'm sure they're not called diamonds if they're emeralds...

Ken: Indeed, but that I assume by name are super important.

Sonic: That they are. If Egghead has them, there's no telling what he plans to do with them really. But this happens a lot more than you guys think. I always beat him in the end. Anyway, it's no sweat.

Tano: You do seem rather capable of yourself.

Sera: *demorphs to her normal self* So where are your friends now?

Sonic: Beats me. Probably in the Tornado X for all I know once they realize I'm not responding. They should fine me. No biggie. They always do or I will always find them.

*Then, the jets went down to the ground. Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese exit them and jump down to the ground*

Sonic: Hey guys!

Tails: Sonic, you're alright.

Cream: You had us kinda worried, Mister Sonic...

Knuckles: That stupid Eggman got away...

Sera: Wow. More talking wild animals.

Knuckles: Hey! Who are you calling animals, humans?

Tano: Hey! Who are you calling humans?! *looks at Knuckles mad*

Sonic: Woah, chill out, Knuckles. These guys are friends...

Kin: Fascinating...

Sera: I'm sorry, sir. We've never seen like you guys talk and walk before.

Tails: it's fine I guess. Anyway, I'm Tails.

Amy: My name is Amy. Nice to meet you and the blockhead being angry is Knuckles...

Knuckles: *turns to Amy* Hey shut up!

Cream: Please no fighting and my name is Cream. And this is Cheese.

Cheese: Chao chao. ^^

Akira: *smiles* Well, it's all nice to meet you too.

Nemi: Hm.

Sera: So how did you guys with Eggman get here in our school?

Tails: You see, we were chasing him for the same reason. The Chaos Emerald.

Knuckles: Yeah, he's here because he found one here. That's why we followed to get before he does...

Midori: I guess that makes sense.

Sera: What do you want with the Chaos Emeralds? What's so important about them?

Tails: Well, the Chaos Emeralds basically have infinite amount of power and energy. Sometimes, I used them to power my machines. If you get all 7 together, that means either something good will happen or bad. It depends on who has them at the time.

Kin: Hmmmm, interesting

Ren: Indeed.

Sera: And that man you guys call him Eggman?

Amy: Yeah, he's nothing but a big trouble maker back in our our place...

Sera: I see. Maybe we can help you. We are the Rainbow Sentai MoonRangers. We're moon princes and princesses.

Akira: Yep.

Midori: I'm sure we all can help.

Cream: Wow.

Sonic: Hey, I don't mind if you guys want to help.

Sera: *smiles as her eyes are shining* Really? That sounds nice of you, Sonic.

Tails: Sonic is always a easy going kinda guy. Anyway, thankfully I know how to track down Eggman which I may need sometime.

Kaito: That sounds all find to me

Midori: Yeah, that sounds swell enough.

Sera: Anyway, you guys look pretty tired. Want some lunch to eat? I cook some Japanese meat, some corns, chili dogs and chili cheese dogs. We also got the pitchers of water, apple juice and fruit punch.

Sonic: Heck, I can go for some chili dogs right now. *runs and gets one in his mouth*

Amy: Sure, that would sounds great.

Knuckles: What? No grapes?

Tails: Wow, thanks. *smiles*

Cream: Indeed, though. I'm not that hungry...

Cheese: Chao chao.

Akira: Yes, indeed be our guest!

Tano: Yeah!

Sera: *smirks and snaps her fingers to make the bowl of fruits including grapes appeared on the picnic table*

Knuckles: Woah... Okay, nice. *starts eating some grapes*

Cream: Hmmm, umm, excuse me, Ms. Sera. I would like to know what a Moonian actually is.

Sera: *giggles* Good question, Cream. You can ask my Luna Spirit because it was hard for me to explain and clarify clearly.

*Her White Luna Spirit exits Sera's body*

White Luna Spirit: Well, Cream, Moonians are magical beings who lives on specifically moons. All of them have the magic of Luna Magic in more or less basic sense.

Kin: That's about right.

Cream: Wow, sounds like a fairy tale. Is there a difference between you Moonians with things like, ummm, boys and girls?

Sera: Well, girls can inflate themselves into round balloons filled with magic while boys inflate themselves into strong, muscular beings with magical strength.

Tano: Well, sometimes, if needed, us boys don't usually need too.

Cream: Inflate?

Sera: *to Tano* Tano, let's demonstrate. *uses her magic to inflate herself into a ball with head, hands and feet sticking out* See?

Tano: *inflates his muscles a bit* Like this. Though, I heard female Moonians can inflate other females of any species. *deflates* Yo, Kin, can we have update on that?

Kin: Fine fine... *gets out a Luna magic text book and looks through it* Yep, that's right.

Cream: Wow, amazing. *feels Sera's body* Is it fun to inflate, Ms. Sera?

Sera: Sometimes. When I got kidnapped and get blow up like balloons, sometimes it felt like not fun if I get helpless and immobilized. *deflates herself*

Cream: Oh, I see. I guess I can understand that, but it does seem rather fun too.

Sera: You don't have to be like me or us, Cream. *picks up her plate of her half eaten chili cheese dog and ate this whole chili cheese dog* Mmm...^^

Knuckles; *ate all the grapes*

Tails, Kin and Ren: *having a intellectual conversation*

Amy: That dress is so cute, Minako.

Minkao: Why thank you. So is yours.

Sera: *watches them* Wow, looks like we are warming up to each other, huh, Sonic? *eats her last piece of her bitten chili cheese dog and drinks her cup of water*

Sonic: Pretty much. It's good to see them making new friends really.

Sera: It sure was. *pick up and hands a plate of chili dog to Sonic from the picnic table* Oh, Sonic, you can have one more if you want to. *chuckles* ^^

Sonic: Thanks. *takes the chili dog and eats it right away*

Sera: *giggles* You really love chili dogs, aren't you, Sonic? ^^

Sonic: You bet there like my favorite food after all.

Sera: *blushes a bit* Chili cheese dog is one of my most favorite craving foods. *shakes her head and try to remained loyal to Datas*

Sonic: You okay there? *looks at her calmly * Well, anyway, after this break, me and my gang should go and find Eggman and get back the Chaos Emeralds.

Sera: Well, I wanna offer you a nice, kind thing. You don't mind if you and your friends can sleep over in our school dorms for a night in case you guys need a good night rest? I was trying not to make a curfew for you all like our teachers set our curfew for all of us unless for emergencies.

Sonic: Nah, it's okay. I can find my own place to crash. I don't need no dorm. I like to sleep in nature.

Sera: What are you saying? School dorm is a bedroom for students. Of course we can let guests in for one night or two. *as she speaks, Tails approach her*

Tails: Well, Sonic and Knuckles don't sleep in beds really. They rather have some sleep in the fresh air and such. However, me, Cream and Amy would be happy to take your guest offer.

Sera: That would be great. Who likes to sleep with me and my roommate; Minako tonight? I can use my magic to conjure up sleeping bags or foldable beds. ^^

*On the roof of this school, Bokkun is spying on them through this entire time when they first met and befriending each other*

Bokkun: Ahh, friendship. Disgusting...Too bad Eggman doesn't treat me like that...

Amy: Maybe I can sleep with you, Sera. You know, just us girls.

Minako: I'm okay with that. What about Cream as well?

Sera: *kneel down as she chuckles and hugs Cream from behind* I think Cream can sleep with us. She is pretty cute. ^^

Cream: Awww, okay. I would love too. *giggles*

Sera: *has a magic sense that alerts her brain. Her eyes move and notice Bokkun on the school roof is behind her. She smirks as she conjure up a box of chocolate cake in her hand and then toss it at Bokkun* Cake away!

Bokkun: AAHHH! *gets hit by cake and falls off the roof*

Tails: What was that about?

Sera: My magic sense in my brain is alerting me that this creature who call himself Bokkun is spying on us so I sent this cake to him. I had a feeling that his weakness is sweets and candies he love to eat.

Sonic: Yeah, that's fine. Anyway, I'm gonna find a spot to get some shut eye. *runs away at sonic speed*

Knuckles: Same with me I guess. *walks away*

Sera: Okay, you two. Just be careful that no Eggman comes your way.

Tails: They should be fine. They fight Eggman countless times before I know that for sure.

Amy: Yep, that's my Sonickku for you.

Sera: *end up aware of Amy's feelings for Sonic with her magic sense*

Amy: Soon, he will be mine one day... he always runs away, but I know we are destine for each other. *Sonic is not interested of finding any love. Sera can also sense that*

Sera: So, want some desserts?

Amy: No thanks, I'm good

Cream: Me too.

Tails: Yeah. I'm fine.

Sera: Perhaps, we can give you all a tour to our school if you want to.

Tails: Well, I don't think that would be necessary since it's only a night stay.

Amy: Yeah, just show us the way to the dorms and that's that.

Sera: Okey dokey.

*In Eggman's lair, Bokkun flew in to talk to Eggman*

Bokkun: Doctor, we got an issue. We have a big issue. We have Sonic come to find us tomorrow and he's bringing those school kids with him!

Dr. Eggman: I see. Well, that girl that was with Sonic earlier has a most interesting power... It may even rival the power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds... but if I put the two together, I'll be unstoppable!

*Meanwhile in the school building, Sera and her friends show Tails, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese who is Cream's friend and Amy Rose the cafeteria*

Sera: That's the cafeteria.

Tails: Wow, it's so big and spacey.

Amy: Well, I guess it should be.

Sera: It has rich foods and drinks that cost free if we as students have our own student IDs.

Tails: That system can work. Now mind showing us where the dorms are? It's getting late, isn't it?

Sera: *look at her wristwatch* Oh, it's 9 PM now so we can go to our dorms. Cream and Amy will sleep with me and Minako. Who are you gonna sleep with, Tails?

Tails: Probably with Ren.

Sera: Oh, the Golden Moon Prince who has a same intelligent trait as Kin. ^^

Tails: Yeah, he told me where to go so I'll see you all tomorrow. *goes off to where the boys' dorm is*

*In Sera's and Minako's dorm room, Sera, Minako, Amy and Cream with Cheese in her arms*

Sera: We're here.

Amy: Wow, nice place you got.

Minako: Thanks. We like to keep it clean.

Cream: So spacey in here too. Is this where for you two to inflate?

Sera: *nods* Of course. I even share my favorite stories with her like Disney Frozen and even Dreamworks Trolls story. ^^

Minako: Yep, such entertaining stories.

Cream: Is it true you can you inflate other females?

Sera: I don't think so. We all inflate ourselves in our ways.

Cream: But I heard Mr. Tano and Ms. Kin said you could..

Minkao: Hmmm...

Sera: *realizes something* Oh that. It was my wishing bubble that came from my magic hiccups.

Minako: Oh right. You could do that.

Amy: Magic hiccups?

Sera: I'll find a way to make myself had a hiccup.

Cream: Um, you don't have to if you don't want to.

Sera: You're right so not right now. *uses her magic to change her clothes into white pajamas*

Minkao: *changes into her pink pajamas*

Sera: And now for you two, Amy, Cream and Cheese.

Cheese: Chao chao! ^^

Sera: *uses magic to conjure up two foldable beds with pillows and warm blankets on them for Amy and Cream* Ta-da.

Amy: Oh wow. Thanks, Sera. *goes into bed*

Cream: Thank you, Ms. Sera. *goes into bed as well*

Sera: *went into her bed* Goodnight, girls. Sleep tight. *turns off the table lamp and they went to sleep*

*Next morning, they woke up at 8 AM*

Minako: *does her hair getting ready*

Sera: *brushes her hair and uses magic to change her pajamas into a pink shirt with puffy, round sleeves and it has frilly bow on the front, white short skirt, dark blue leggings or tight and tan ug boots. She wore a pink headband*

Amy and Cream: *clean themselves up*

Sera: Are you girls ready? So we can help you all get the Chaos Emeralds from Eggman.

Amy: I sure am. I hope Sonic is the most ready.

Cream: Yeah.

Sera: Let's go.

*They walk out of the dorm. Sera got the key she conjured up with her magic and lock the dorm room so no intruders can come in*

Sera: Every time we leave our dorms, always lock our doors so no students or intruders can come in to ruin our privacy and anything.

Amy: Makes sense really. We lock our doors too.

Sera: That's good. My dad once told me that it was better to always lock our doors every time we leave because we are protecting our homes from burglars and others.

Cream: *nods*

Minako: We should get going, Sera.

Sera: Right. *look down at Amy and Cream* I think we should ask Tails about the location of Eggman.

Amy: Yeah, he should know where he is right about now. He's probably outside.

Sera: Let's go.

*Outside of the school building, Sera and her friends with Sonic and his friends met each other. Sera's friends are wearing their hiking outfits and have backpacks*

Sonic: So Tails, found out where Eggman is?

Tails: Yeah, I did.

*They are watching Tails' Eggman locator device*

Tails: Surprisingly, he hasn't left this planet so we can still catch up to him.

Sonic: Alright, good going buddy~! *thumbs up*

Sera: *giggles at Sonic* You are so cool and fun, Sonic. ^^

Sonic: Anyway, team, let's get that egg head once and for good. *starts running fast into the forest*

Tano: HEY WAIT UP!

Tails: *gets into the tornado X and with Cream, Cheese, Amy and Knuckles* Everyone, hop on.

*All the MoonRangers get onto the Tornado X*

Sera: Ready for blast off.

*Tornado X flew off as Sonic follows behind. Somewhere in the mountains, they are looking for Dr. Eggman*

Sonic: *sees Dr. Eggmans's Flying Egg fleet* I see him! *runs faster and jumps onto a the Tornado X*

Tails: Hang on, everyone. We are gonna land on the base. It might get hairy!

Sera: How many more feet left to get down, Tails?

Tails: About...

*Eggman's ship and fleet starts firing at them*

Tails: WOAH! *tries dodging them* Change of plans, guys!

MoonRangers: Aaaaahhh!

Sonic: Hold on a sec! *grabs his ring jumps off the X tornado smashing through the flying robots*

Knuckles: I GOT THIS! *jumps off and glides to hit other robots*

Sera: Are you MoonRangers ready to help them?

*All the Moon rangers nod*

Sera: It's morphing time. *morphs herself into Princess MoonWhite so she jumps up into the sky, sprouts out her white angelic wings from her back and flew up to help Sonic*

Sonic: *is taking care of the robots fine.*

Kin and Ken: *shooting robots down*

Tano: *is using fire to fly around*

Midori: *riding robots into each other

Akira: *using Telekinesis to hit robots into each other.*

Sonic: I GOT THIS! *seems to be doing fine until Sonic gets hit by a explosive missile and is falling* GAH!

Sera: SONIC! *flew up to save him so she catch him into her arms* Gotcha!

Sonic: Phew thanks... Come on. Let's fly to Eggman's base. Our friends seem to got the robots covered for us.

Sera: Right. *flew down to the ground with her feet. She puts him down to the ground as her wings vanished* Let's go. Before we do, are you gonna go fast? I'll be in your arms.

Sonic: Hey, I always go fast. They don't call me Sonic for no reason. *Runs into Eggman's battleship on the inside*

Sera: *sprouts her wings on her back again and flew faster as Sonic after him to help him*

Sonic: *enters a big dark room* Hmmm... where is he?

Eggman: Hehehehehe. Well well, if isn't Sonic and his little friend.

Sera: *lands on her feet gently and her wings vanished as she walks with Sonic* Where are you, Dr. Eggman?

: RIGHT HERE! *the lights turn on to this big wide room and it has the Chaos Emeralds and a giant laser looking machine.* ZAP! *it shoots Sera*

*However, it's going to hit Sonic*

Sera: *gasps* Sonic, look out! *pushes him out of the way and got blasted so she is electrocuted* Aaaaaaaahhh!

Sonic: Sera!

Eggman: BAHAHAHA! With her, I can take that Luna magic and use her with the Chaos Emeralds to use my perfect machine.

Sonic: I won't let you, Eggman! *takes Sera, carries her into his arms and runs around*

Eggman: *makes turrets appear around trying to shoot Sonic but Sonic is too fast for the turrets*

Sera: *became weaker after all her Luna Magic is taken away completely*

Sonic: *jumps kicking the turrets and then heading for the laser to kick through it, releasing the Luna magic*

Dr. Eggman: DARN YOU HEDGEHOG!

Sera: *strengthened after her magic is returned* *hugs Sonic* Thanks, Sonic.

Sonic: You're welcome, Sera. No hugging please! *soon Sonic gets hit by a turret bullet* GAAAHH!

Eggman: Direct hit!

Sera: *got sent flying off of Sonic's arms* Aaaahhh! *hit to the floor and her helmet flew out of her face, leaving her unmasked. She gets up and saw Sonic is injured in the dark smoke cloud so she cries out and her tears flew out of her eyes* Sonic!

Dr. Eggman: Yes! Ahahahaahahaha! You can't do anything now!

*However, Sonic is alive as he got out of the black smoky cloud*

Sera: *smiles with tears* Sonic! Thank goodness you survived.

Sonic: Yeah. It's hard to take me down... Sera, get me the Chaos Emeralds. Trust me.

Sera: Roger, Sonic! *ran off to seize 7 Chaos Emeralds*

Eggman: WAIT NO STOP!

Sonic: NOW GIVE THEM TO ME!

Sera: *uses her magic to magically toss them at Sonic as she ran up to join him*

Sonic: *catches them* Alright. Time to use these. *the chaos emeralds start floating around him*

Sera: I guess I can join you so we can work together to defeat him. *stood next to him as the Chaos Emeralds are floating around them so they glow gold and they became Super Sonic and Super Princess MoonWhite. Sera's angelic wings sprout out of her back and became gold. Her eyes are glowing yellow and her helmet disappeared from the floor and reappeared on her head for her to put it on. Once she is wearing that helmet, her helmet eye visor is turning gold and glowing*

Eggman: Oh no.

Sonic: Let's do it! *flys through Eggman's base and making holes through it

Sera: *doing the same thing like Super Sonic did*

Eggman: No no no! *everything in his base is exploding and he's trying to get out with his Egg obile * NEXT TIME YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG! *blasts off and flies away in his Egg Mobile*

Sera: Come on! Let's get out of here! *uses magic to swipe all 7 Chaos Emeralds and take them with her*

Sonic: Let's go! *flies out of the falling and exploding Egg fortress*

Sera: *catches up to him and hold his hand so they flew out faster together with their speed powers combined*

*The Egg Ship land onto the ground all in ruins*

Sonic: We did it, Sera!

Sera: We made a great team. *gave him a high five*

Sonic: We sure did. *suddenly transforms back into normal* Woah! *hangs onto Sera as she turns back to normal as well*

Sera: *because she still has wings on her back even they went back to normal, she is still floating and hold his hands* I got you!

Sonic: *chuckles nervously so Sera start chuckling with him for a moment and then they both stop* Phew, thanks, Sera. Those Chaos Emeralds don't last long.

Sera: Good thing I have wings as a Moonian. I forgot to mention that all Moonians can sprout wings out from their backs to fly. Anyway, the Chaos Emeralds are safe with us. They're in my backpack now.

Sonic: Good thinking, but we are gonna need those back. Anyway, we should go back to your school and tell them to meet us there.

Sera: *as she flew down to the ground* Right. *puts him down to the ground and she demorphs to normal. Suddenly, she is grabbed by the pair of hands that are from Eggman's Egg Mobile which is the same one from **Sonic the Hedgehog** 2006 game* Huh? *got pulled off the ground towards Eggman's Egg Mobile for him to kidnap her* Aaaaaahhhh!

Eggman: I told you I'll be back! SONIC!

Sonic: Eggman! *goes into spin dash and breaks through the hands setting Sera free and Spin dashes eggman*

Eggman: Gah!

Sera: *falling down* Aaaaaaahhhh!

Sonic: Sera! *goes dives down and catches her*

Eggman: I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME HEDGEHOG *flee off for good this time*

Sera: *in Sonic's arms* Thanks, Sonic. Eggman is pretty crazy, isn't he?

Sonic: I knew him for years. He's one crazy doctor. Now, how about we fly to school before we hit the ground in a very rough fashion?

Sera: *nods* Let's get our friends first, shall we, Sonic? *started to laugh while still in Sonic's arms*

Sonic: Of course, *they are still falling in the air*

Sera: Sonic, I think we are still falling. Can you land on your feet or something?

Sonic: Right. *lands on the ground with his feet* there we go.

Sera: *get off of Sonic's arms* Let's go find our friends together.

Sonic: Alright!

*Sera's legs glow white and her powers of running speed is unlocked. It is the same power as Sonic's speed*

Sera: Hey, what's happening to my legs?

*Her White Luna Spirit exits her body*

White Luna Magic: Thought I gave you a little speed boost that's all.

Sera: You mean...*zip around the tree fast as Sonic and stops* Like this? Like Sonic's speeding power?

White Luna Spirit: *nods*

Sera: Let's speed up to find our friends, Sonic.

*Her Luna Spirit enters her body*

Sonic: Right! *runs faster to back to the school*

Sera: *runs faster back to school with Sonic on her side and she laughed so he laugh with her like they are bonding their friendship while running faster with super speed*

Sonic: *he stops where his friends are at the X tornado*

Minako: Sera! You made it!

Sera: *stops as well so she took off her backpack, open it and show them 7 Chaos Emeralds* We gather all 7 Chaos Emeralds from Eggman and we used them to help us defeat Eggman together as a powerful team. *places her hand on Sonic's shoulder*

Tails: Great. Now Sera, gives those to me. I'll place them safe and we have to get going Sonic. Dr. Eggman escaped and that means we have to go chasing after him once more. But also we need to get back home too.

Knuckles: Yeah, I need to go back to guarding the Master Emerald...

Sonic: Yeah, that's all true.

Tano: You guys leaving?

Amy: Unfortunately, we have too.

Sera: *starting to cry* Hopefully, well, we'll see each other again...*sniffs* Someday...*crying slightly as she clenches her fists* As amazing friends...*quickly turn, kneel down and hugs Sonic while crying*

Sonic: *awkwardly hugs* hey don't cry I don't like it when people cry I don't know how to deal with that... but that's the truth maybe we will see each other some day... *lets go of her and heads to the X tornado with the rest of his friends*

Sera: *wipes her tears and get up* Sonic.

*He stops and look at her*

Sera: *smiles as her tears went down* We'll miss you...Goodbye. Come back anytime you want...

Sonic: No guarantees. I move with the wind, but I won't forget yah!

Tails: *flies the Tornado X elsewhere*

*The MoonRangers wave goodbye. Then, they turn around and walk off. Sera stopped, turn her head and watch Tornado X flew into the clouds as the wind blows her hair*

Sera: *smiles and thinks: " _Sonic, everyone, thank you for everything and the teamwork we did as we bond each other. We'll never forget you. You are our amazing friends. Sonic, I'll never forget you. Thank you. We promise that we should see each other again one day._ "* 8)

*Then, she turn back and caught up to her friends as Tornado X vanished into the sky*

 **The End.**


End file.
